Rising Dawn
by kayixu
Summary: The Tribe of the White Sand is dying. They need to move to a new territory, leaving their safe beach behind. They come across danger they'd never imagined before. And with bickering siblings to lead them, things are much more difficult. But getting there is only a part of the change. The Tribe cats will find themselves divided in more ways than one.


**-One hospital visit later-**

Even the waves were quieter than normal. No cat spoke a word. A cold wind penetrated her spotted pelt, and Roots Where Mice Hide shivered. Leafbare had always been a difficult season to get through. The seawater was too cold to try catching fish from, and the faraway forest was nearly completely devoid of prey. Things hadn't always been like this. The group once thrived here.

Now, starvation threatened the Tribe's existence. Their leader, Cloudgazer, was ill. His two kits were with him in his den. Everyone hoped he would be alright, but there was no escaping the truth. Cloudgazer was dying, and so was the Tribe. The Tribe of Drifting Clouds hadn't spoken to her leader in seasons. Roots knew she wasn't the only one who suspected the oncoming fall of the Tribe.

Shell's voice reached her ears. She couldn't make out words, but she guessed that Shell was arguing with someone. She struggled to hear Moth's calm voice from her position. What were they talking about? The spotted tabby cat heard her own stomach growl. How many times had it done that in the past few moons, she wondered. Probably more times than she could count.

She couldn't remember the last time she ate. Just about every time she brought back fresh-kill, Shell, or someone else would claim it. Every one of her ribs was visible just underneath her skin and fur, and she wondered if she would starve to death soon. Then the higher-ranking members of the Tribe would have to catch their own food.

And she would finally be reunited with her family. Roots was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice the sisters walking out of the leader's cave. They stood on a stone that jutted out from the rock wall. Their base was well protected, as the only safe way to the beach was a narrow pathway. It wasn't possible to enter the Tribe's living space from anywhere else but the ocean.

Since all eyes were already on them, the sisters began the meeting.

"Tribe of the White Sand, Cloudgazer is dead," Moth began sadly.

"Just before his death, he received a message. Our time here is done," Shell paused for a moment. No cat spoke. "The Tribe of Drifting Clouds is ending."

This time, the worried voices of her Tribe-mates surrounded her. The watcher remained silent and kept her amber gaze focused on the two adult cats. Moth spoke again. "But there will be a new beginning. Our ancestors will travel with us, to a new land. Our way of living must change. We must become a Clan to survive."

"What are you talking about?"

"What's a Clan?"

"All will become clear as we travel," Moth told them. "We'll discover why this change is necessary in time. For now, we must prepare to leave."

Call asked, "under whose leadership?"

"Ours," Shell replied, though she didn't seem too pleased by the idea. "Moth and I will lead together."

The two new leaders returned to the leader den to retrieve Cloudgazer's body, leaving Roots and her Tribe-mates to think about the meeting. Everything was about to change, and the watcher was afraid it wouldn't be for the better.

Tribe of the White Sand

Leaders: Moth That Flies In Moonlight- a cream-colored marbled tabby with green eyes. She is peaceful and calm.

Shell That Gleams In Sunlight- an irritable white she-cat with large fire-colored patches and amber eyes.

Guard Cats: Rock Where Seagulls Rest- a dark reddish-brown cat with yellow eyes. He is easily annoyed.

Glow Of The Twilight Sky- a blue-grey female cat with green eyes and calm personality.

Call Of Flying Bird- a grey female cat with yellow eyes and tabby stripes on her tail. Normally calm and distant, but can be very irritable at times.

Hunters: Leaf Of The Distant Forest- a tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Determined and optimistic.

Watcher: Roots Where Mice Hide

Broken Stone In The Current- a black male cat with yellow eyes. Half of his tail is white and he is easily angered.

Claw Of A Hiding Crab- a black and white male cat with gold-colored eyes. Calm and creative.

Wind That Sways Trees- a brown male cat with green eyes and quiet nature.

Watcher: Roots Where Mice Hide- a quiet spotted tabby cat with amber eyes.


End file.
